grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
Master Arena
Notice This Arena isn't longer available. It was replaced by Heroes' Duel. Description Stated in-game. At the Master Arena, players can face one another in real time battles to compete for top rankings and rewards. Arena Ranks are decided weekly by battle performance (Rate). Valuable rewards are awarded to players based on their rank. Players can obtain "Daily Rewards" based on their number of battles joined and number of battles won and "Arena Rank Rewards" based on their weekly Arena Rank. Master Battles Use 1 BP to join a real time Master Arena battle. A player's Rate will change depending on the outcome of the battle. 'Battle Flow' * 1. Select "Master Battle" on the Master Arena page. * 2. Wait to be matched with an opponent. * 3. A coin toss decides who will strike first. * 4. Choose a party and select "Fight". * 5. The battle begins! If an opponent is not found, select "Back" to return to the Master Arena page, then try starting "Master Battle" again. There may be times when no opponent is available to match with. Try matching again later. 'Battle Points (BP)' BP are necessary to battle in the Master Arena. They are consumed when starting a battle. A player may posses a total of 6 BP. 1 BP will be restored every 15 minutes. BP can be completely recovered by using a "BP Elixir". * BP Elixirs can be purchased from the Event Shop. * After a RANK UP, a player's BP will not replenish. 'Rate' Rate indicates a player's battle performance. A player's Rate starts at 1000. A player's Rate will change depending on the outcome of a battle. Winning raises a player's Rate, while losing lowers it. * The amount the Rate changes depends on the Rate of the opponent. 'Temporary Ranking' "Temporary Ranking" shows a player's rank among all Master Arena players based on their current Rate. 'Losing Connection After Matching' When the connection is lost after matching, the battle will continue against a CPU-controlled opponent. BP will still be consumed when the connection is lost after matching. Players' Rates will also change depending on the outcome of the battle. When there is a connection loss, Rates will not change until both players finish the battle. Battles won when controlled by the CPU after a connection loss do not count towards obtaining Win Rewards. A player cannot return to a battle after the connection is lost. Difference with Normal Arena Master Arena battles are done in real time. This changes certain battle mechanics. Note: These changes apply only to Master Arena battles. The mechanics of Normal Arena, Quest, and Bounty battles remain unchanged. 'Changes to Unit Attack Order' After both players start a turn, heal and support Spheres will be used first, then units will attack, alternating between both players. Units will attack from left to right. The coin toss after matching with an opponent decides who will go first. 'Units move in the following order:' * 1. Units using heal Spheres. * 2. Units using support Spheres. * 3. Units using any other Spheres. 'Changes to Attribute Effects' For Light and Dark attributes, using one attribute to attack the opposing attribute will result in increased damage. Taking damage from the opposing attribute does not reduce damage for Master Arena battles. Master Arena Parties Master Arena battles are done with special Master Arena parties. Three parties can be made: Party 1, Party 2 and Party 3. Each party can hold up to 4 units. However a unit cannot be placed in more than one party at the same time. There are no party cost restrictions for Master Arena parties. Master Arena parties are formed automatically when entering the Master Arena for the first time. Units included in Master Arena parties cannot be sold or used as materials for Enhancing or Evo Breaking. Weekly Bonuses Two attributes and two jobs receive a bonus each week. Use units that match the weekly attribute and/or job to receive ATK and HP bonuses during Master Arena battles. Units that match both a weekly attribute and a weekly job receive both bonuses. Use these units to gain an advantage in battle! The weekly attributes and jobs are displayed at the top of the Master Arena page. The weekly attributes and jobs are changed every Monday at 4:00 am PDT/PST. ATK and HP bonuses received through Weekly Bonuses will be based on a unit's total stats, including adjustments from equipment. Weekly Bonuses only apply to Master Arena battles. They do not apply to Normal Arena, Quest, and Bounty battles. Iron Resolve Boost When a player's number of losses is greater than their number of wins for the week, that player will receive an "Iron Resolve" boost, which raises unit HP and ATK. The "Iron Resolve" boost raises HP and ATK by 10% for every loss above the player's number of wins. The maximum "Iron Resolve" boost is 100%. Arena Rank Arena Rank shows a player's rank within the Master Arena. A player's current Arena Rank can be seen on the Master Arena page or by selecting "Record". From lowest to highest, the Arena Ranks are - Pawn => Rook => Knight => Bishop => Queen => King. All players first start at the Pawn rank. 'Arena Ranking Reward' Arena Ranks are decided every Monday at 4:00 am PDT/PST. A new Arena Rank will be given based on a player's current Rate. BP will still be consumed and a player's Rate will also change when the connection is lost during battle. Master Arena battles cannot be done on Mondays from 3:00 ~ 5:00 am PDT/PST in order for rankings to be calculated. 'Non-Participation Penalty' When a player does not participate in any Master Arena battles during an Arena Ranking period (from Monday 4:00 am ~ the following Monday at 3:59 am PDT/PST), that player's Rate will be reduced, which may lead to a drop in rank. A player's Rate will be reduced by a larger amount when that player has remained at a high rank for a long time. Arena Rank Rewards Rewards can be received from the Master Arena based on a player's Arena Rank. Arena Ranks are decided every Monday at 4:00 am PDT/PST. Rewards will be sent to players' Inboxes. No rewards will be given when a player does not participate in any Master Arena battles during an Arena Ranking period (from Monday 4:00 am ~ the following Monday at 3:59 am PDT/PST). Daily Rewards There are two types of Daily Rewards. One is based on the number of battles fought, and the other is based on the number of battles won. Daily Rewards can be obtained by fulfilling the reward conditions within the daily period (4:00 am ~ the following day at 3:59 am PDT/PST). Rewards and conditions will be reset at 4:00 am PDT/PST. There may be cases where the reset time is not exactly 4:00 am PDT/PST. Each Daily Reward can be obtained by fulfilling the specified conditions. Rewards will be sent to players' Inboxes. Each Daily Reward and its conditions can be seen by selecting "Rewards" on the Master Arena page. Normal Arena The Normal Arena will continue without change. The Normal Arena can be accessed by selecting "Normal Arena" on the Master Arena page. Normal Arena battles do not affect a player's Master Arena Rate. Master Arena wins do not count towards Normal Arena Victory Rewards. Disclaimer Please be advised that the duration and details of the Master Arena are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forfeit their Arena Rank, Rate, and rewards, and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently.